nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Venusaur
Venusaur (フシギバナ, Fushigibana) is a species of Pokémon in the series of the same name. It is a dual-type Grass/Poison Pokémon that made its first appearance in the first generation games [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Red'' and Blue]]. In Pokémon X and Y, he gained to Mega Evolve into Mega Venusaur with Vensaurite. Physiology and Behaviour Like its previous forms Venusaur is a green-blue reptilian creature. While it in its earlier shapes also shared traits with amphibians, its rougher skin and more menacing expression have made these influences less noticeable. Following the evolution its body size has become heavier and more robust. Its eyes have also grown rounder, and the insides of the ears are now red. The most noticeable change is that the bulb it has carried on its back since birth has finally bloomed. It is now a big red flower supported by a palm-like trunk, consisting of six petals with white markings. In the middle of the flower there is a spiked yellow area where female Venusaurs carries a seed. The flower absorbs sunlight and converts it into energy, resulting in Venusaurs reaching maximum strength during summertime. This also leads to it always searching for sunny places. The vivacity of the flower's color is also affected by the amount of sunlight and nutrients it receives. Moreover the flower releases an aroma that attracts other Pokémon. It smells the strongest in rainy weather. Due to its rarity, Venusaurs seldomly appear in the wild. In regions where Pokémon trainers live, they only appears under control by trainers, but in other areas they can sometimes be seen in jungles and forests, as well as grassy plains. In these places they often appear as protectors of larger groups of Bulbasaurs and Ivysaurs. Venusaurs also seems to be attracted to forest temples of various kinds. Appearances Main Pokémon games Venusaur first appeared in the first generation of Pokémon games, which all together include Pokémon Red, Pokémon Green, Pokémon Blue and Pokémon Yellow. Venusaur is the final evolved form of Bulbasaur, one of the three Starter Pokémon in the first generation of games. Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur once it reaches level 16 and finally Ivysaur evolves into Venusaur when it reaches level 32. It could be obtained once again in the remakes Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen and again in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver after defeating Red. Other Pokémon games Venusaur, despite the species rareness in the main games, appears rather frequently in the wild in the side games. Due to the species strength it often appears as an opponent later in the games. It can be found in the two first sets of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games and in both Pokémon Ranger and Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Sign. Moreover, it has been featured as a toy in Pokémon Rumble and a type of block in Pokémon Trozei!. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Venusaur has appeared in the first two Super Smash Bros. video games. In Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64, it would randomly appear on the Saffron City stage where it would use Razor Leaf. In Super Smash Bros. Melee it was present as a Poké Ball Pokémon and would perform the move Earthquake. Venusaur did not make an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl though was mentioned in Ivysaur's trophy description. ''Trophy descriptions'' Melee Venusaur :"Evolving from Ivysaur, this deceptively toxic Pokémon has a huge flower on its back that emits a cloying fragrance: the scent lulls its enemies into a state of calmness. Venusaur's flower synthesizes sunshine into pure energy for its Solarbeam move. Think of Grass- and Poison-type Pokémon and Venusaur comes first." Super Smash 3DS Mega Venusaur Super Smash Wii U Venusaur In the anime Venusaur has appeared rather often in the anime. Ash's traveling partner May owned a Bulbasaur which had evolved into one when she returned after her absence in the series. Other noteworthy trainers to own a Venusaur is Palace Maven Spenser and Drake of the Orange League, both who used it in their battles with Ash. Origin and inspiration Veusaur does not seem to have any single specific source of inspiration. The relationship between Venusaur and the bulb on its back might however be based on the concept of symbiosis. The seed acts as en energy reserve for its host and supplied it with nutrients when it was young. In turn Venusaur acts a mean of protection. Based on its habit of seeking the sunlight, it may thus also guarantee the plant to be in the direct sunlight, so that it can store energy and grow. Venusaur's appearance seems to be inspired by several different types of animals. It shares traits with reptiles, amphibians as well as mammals. Venusaur's name is a mixture of venus, as in Venus Flytrap, and dinosaur, or possibly saur which means lizard in Greek. Its Japanese name comes from strange and flower. In-game information Pokédex entries Game locations Evolution Base Stats Normal Mega Moveset Gallery Sprites de:Bisaflor Category:Pokémon species Category:First generation Pokémon Category:Grass type Pokémon Category:Poison type Pokémon Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Pokémon that can Mega Evolve Category:Poké Ball Pokémon Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Pokémon that can Gigantimax